


Capernoited

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Capternoited" - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capernoited

 

Splash. Wine dripped onto the carpet. 

A giggle escape Touko Fukawa, a hand shooting to her mouth to stifle it. ‘B-Byakuya-sama… you dropped it…’

Byakuya Togami stared at the place the liquid spilled. ‘Tsssssk…. doesn’t matter. Carpet’s already red.’

The pair sat collapsed behind a bookshelf in the Hopes Peak library. It was past nighttime, when both parties should have been in bed but instead they occupied the library, a bottle of wine sitting between them. 

When Byakuya first agreed to offer advice to Touko on her current literary project, he expected they would discuss the book for an hour or so then proceed to their respective beds. Nothing more than a business meeting. Furrowing his brow, he couldn’t recall when the wine had come into the picture.

Touko continued to giggle. ‘I’ll… I’ll… lick it up!’ She dropped onto her elbows and dipped her head towards the floor. 

'That…' Byakuya raised a lazy finger to point at Touko, 'is disgusting.'

The meeting to discuss Touko’s work began at nine pm. Byakuya figured that would be enough time to sort out whatever queries she had, then she would be on her way. 

An hour and a half, almost an entire bottle of wine between them, they had somehow descended to the floor, sitting slumped against a bookshelf.

What a stupid chain of events. 

Touko’s attempts to lick the floor were thwarted as her arms gave out and she slumped onto floor, face down. A small whine, muffled by the carpet, drifted upwards. 

Swirling what was left of his wine around the bottom of the glass, Byakuya snorted. ‘Look what you’ve done now.’

'What h-have… what have I d-done…?' Her voice was just distinguishable. 'I c-can't see what I've done.'

'Of course you can't, you're face down on the floor!' He scoffed, furrowing his brow. 

Touko allowed her legs to sprawl out behind her, doing her best impression of a starfish. After a moment, she raised her head. ‘The c-carpet doesn’t taste very nice, Byakuya-sama…’

'What did you  _expect?_  It’s a goddamn  _carpet_ , Touko.’

A smile cracked across her face. She shuffled her body towards Byakuya, draping her arms across his legs. ‘You c-called me Touko!’

Byakuya tried to focus his vision on her. ‘That’s your name.’

'I know,' Touko let her head drop onto his crossed legs. 

'Have you filed a permission form to put your head there?' 

Her head immediately snapped up. ‘Noooo?’

Byakuya pushed her head away with the hand not clutching the wine glass. ‘You are  _trespassing_  on Togami family property… and could face a lawsuit.’

'I'm sorry…' Touko retreated, sluggishly scrabbling back onto her knees. 'Is it j-just your legs that count as Togami f-family property?'

He stared. ‘What... what kind of stupid question is that?’

'Well…' Touko crawled towards Byakuya. She paused before clambering boldly onto his lap. 'Is t-this trespassing?'

The rest of Byakuya’s wine sloshed onto the floor, splashing both him and Touko in the process. ‘This is the _worst_  kind of trespassing,’ He slurred, making a half-hearted attempt to shove her away. ‘Definitely sueing you.’

Touko let herself slump against his shoulder. One of her hands found its way to his collar. ‘I’d let  _you_ s-sue me, Byakuya-sama.’

There was a clatter as the wine glass finally escaped Byakuya’s grip. He clutched Touko’s wandering hand. ‘Sueing is a legal contract, not a sexual act.’

'Marriage is a legal contract b-but can also be a sexual act…' Her fingers caressed his neck. 

'You are completely filthy,' Byakuya's hand grasped one of her braids and tugged, pulling her head away from him. 

Her glasses were knocked askew and hair fell across her face. The lighting in the library was dim, but not dim enough to mask the blush. A small sigh left her mouth. 

'Absolutely disgusting,' he repeated. 

Disgusting. How, in a drunken state, he allowed himself to kiss Touko Fukawa behind a bookshelf full of history books in the middle of the Hopes Peak library. 

Even more disgusting that he enjoyed it. He could taste the wine on her tongue. On her ragged breath, in the way she clawed at his scalp. 

_Where did the wine even come from anyway?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i uploaded this to tumblr a while back and since people seemed to kinda like it i thought id put it here too :)


End file.
